Kohra
by demastusj2010
Summary: Sixteen years after the Straw-Hat crew set out for the New World, Luffy, the now Pirate King, is trying to recruit his best friend's son to join the crew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Legacy of D

"Luffy! Dad, Luffy's here," exclaimed the lanky teenager with light-green hair.

"Hey Zoro, Kohra, it's been a while," said the Pirate King.

"Ya, it has Luffy, the only reason I ever know you aren't dead is it's never on the front page." Luffy's former fist mate said in a mildly hurt tone.

The rubber-man chuckled at this. "How is Perona?"

"Mom has been good, she is off to some creepy ruins with Robin right now." Kohra was the spitting image of his father, except he had his mother's wide, deep eyes and soft complexion.

"She needed to get away for a bit, she has been kind of down since Hawkeye passed on." Zoro touched the scar over his eye thoughtfully as he said this.

"He left me Yoru," Kohra proudly remarked.

"HE LEFT YOU HIS BLACK BLADE!? You must have really improved since the last time I saw you."

"It is still a little too much for me, but someday I will master it, and become an even greater swordsman than him or my father."

Zoro's face lit up with pride in his son. "He is already sparring on my level; Kohra almost beat me last week."

"That really is incredible. You should join my crew." Luffy said with a glint in his eye. He quickly had to dodge his former first mate.

Zoro had known Luffy would eventually ask his son. "YOU THINK I WANT MY SON RUNNING AROUND THE NEW WORLD ON THE MOST TARGETED PIRATE SHIP EVER!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Zoro, calm down. I need a new swordsman since you left. The Sunny may be the most targeted, but we never take any damage."

"Luffy, every Marine in the world starts firing at you on sight; it's only a matter of time. Not to mention, being part of your crew would instantly put a bounty on my son's head."

"Dad, you wouldn't need to worry, Marines come here all the time because of your bounty and I deal with most of them myself because you are asleep. You know joining Luffy's crew has always been my dream. I want to sail the world with the Pirate King, and test my skills as a swordsman against all challengers." Kohra's cheeks were suddenly flushed with embarrassment at having revealed his dream to his idol, but the young swordsman knew that Luffy respected a man with a dream.

Grinning Luffy changed the subject. "Your birthday was yesterday wasn't it, Kohra? I was trying to get here in time for that, but Admiral Coby delayed me quite a bit. I brought you something."

Zoro eyed his captain suspiciously.

"You can't eat it unless you are absolutely sure," said Luffy, pulling an odd looking apple, with a curly stem from his pocket.

Zoro's draw dropped. He couldn't believe Luffy was going to give his son a Devil Fruit, that his former captain would offer his son this immense power. Offer him something that would forever make him unable to swim, knowing he would go out to sea someday. That his captain would do this and not even consult with him. Of course, Luffy had always been one to do what he wanted. It was his son's decision to make, the boy was 16 now.

"It is the Flame-Flame Fruit, the same fruit my older brother ate. I want you to really think before eating that, you won't ever be able to swim again." Luffy ran his hand over the brim of the straw hat that was now his, and he thought back to the man who had inspired him to be the pirate he is today. He thought back to the day he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, unaware of the effect it would have, how it would change his life forever. He smiled as he thought about his early days with Ace and Sabo, trying to master the powers of the Gum-Gum Fruit. He got chills as he thought about the day he set out from a small island in the East Blue.

Kohra knew what it meant to Luffy, he had heard so many stories about Fire-fist Ace. Luffy's legendary older brother. Luffy had almost died trying to save him, that he even managed to get the same Devil Fruit was wild, but giving it to him… "Wow, I don't know what to say. This really means a lot, Luffy, thank you."

"Kohra, go train with the monkeys for a little bit, I need to talk with Luffy." Zoro said coldly. The two pirates watched the boy walk away, carrying a sword in one hand, and an apple in the other.

"You should have at least told me about that. I am his father I deserve to know when my son will be presented with a life changing decision."

"Sorry Zoro, I didn't even know until yesterday. Admiral Coby flagged me down on the way here and offered a parlay. We ate dinner and drank sake, and talked for a while. He thanked me for being a responsible King, said he wished the Marines could leave me alone. Then he pulled out that fruit and told me what it was, said I should have it. I only just decided to give it to Kohra as I docked the ship. Your son is incredible, Zoro, someday he will surpass us both. You know you can't keep him locked down, training with monkeys, on this island forever. He needs Haki training, his willpower is incredible. He could master it better than I ever could. He has the discipline you know? I've known since the day I met him, he is the one Roger was talking about, the true heir to Roger's throne. Someday the whole world will know his name, Roronoa D. Kohra."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Proposition

Zoro looked at Luffy, desperation on his face, "I know; I always hoped he could live a quieter life than I did. I didn't want him to be on the wrong side of the law, looking over his shoulder for bounty hunters and Marines. You're right though, he needs to be able to control his power, and I can't train him in that. I'm not always asleep when he fights the Marines that come for me… Most of them don't end up fighting, he tells them to leave, and most of them just faint. Some leave, but the strongest try to fight him, he has never conceded a single step, not one Marine has made it past the shore. My son can handle traveling the world with you, but I am afraid to let him go."

"Zoro, you know I will protect your son with my life, so will Sanji, Franky, and Usopp. I would be lying to you to say he wouldn't be in danger, but you know as well as I do, he will always be in danger. You have done your best training him, Hawkeye did too. Let him join my crew."

"Where are they all? I was shocked when Robin showed up without you?"

"We are taking a year off right now, I have been staying with Hancock. I dropped everyone else off with Sunny at Water 7. I have been sailing in a small ship by myself. The Sunny draws too much attention. I want to take Kohra back to Amazon Lily to train his Haki before he sets out as part of the crew." Luffy looked nervous.

"You've made up your mind then, Luffy, same as you did with everyone else. You decide they will be your nakama, and that's the end of it. You are a bully, you know that? I know you're right though. I'll tell you what, if Kohra can beat me in a duel, I'll give this craziness my blessing." Zoro knew his son would win if his dream depended on it. He was torn between a feeling of loss knowing he wouldn't be the world's greatest swordsman, and pride that his son would.

Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand and shook violently. He took off to find Kohra yelling, "hey, Kohra, come kick your dad's ass so we can leave!"

The King of The Pirates found Zoro's son surrounded by the bodies of his fallen enemies. The same apes that had nearly killed his father eighteen years earlier. They weren't even a challenge for Kohra, hadn't been since he was twelve. The young man longed for a new challenge.

"Kohra, join my crew! Your dad said it was ok." Luffy panted.

"Really? Just like that?" Kohra asked suspiciously.

"All you have to do his beat him in a duel, so let's go." Luffy explained as if this shouldn't be a problem.

Kohra's heart sank "Luffy, my dad is the greatest swordsman in the world, I can't beat him!"

"Yes you can, just kick his ass, come on. We need to hurry and do this so I can eat." Luffy's stomach growled.

Luffy actually believed what he was saying, and Kohra noticed it. Hearing Luffy say it inspired a new determination in the young swordsman. He could defeat his father and be the greatest swordsman at sixteen years old. He would have to be the greatest in order to sail the seas with the Pirate King, and Luffy actually WANTED him to be on his crew. The man who fought his way through the whole Grand Line, who conquered the New World, the pirate at the top of his generation, a man who never feared anything, who faced defeat with a new determination to be victorious, the greatest captain of all time wanted Kohra to join his elite crew. Kohra had never been so determined to beat his father; there was no way he would lose.

"Father, I challenge you to a duel, if I win; you have to let me leave with Luffy!" Kohra made his declaration proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Father and Son Duel for Glory

Zoro answered, "I accept, but if I win, you can never join Luffy's crew." He knew his son wouldn't dare lose if it meant he would lose his dream altogether. He was going to fight his son with every fiber of his being, with no hope of victory. This would be his final battle as the greatest swordsman.

Luffy watches in awe as father and son cross blades. Their movements so fast he can barely keep up, each clash of the swords spitting sparks. Lightning quick strikes coming from both combatants, always being deflected and countered. No movement comes without an answer; Zoro and Kohra are giving their all to this battle. Sword fighting on a level far superior to anything seen for hundreds of years. An elegant dance of death along the razors edge with neither one willing to give an inch to the other. Luffy remembers well the day Zoro defeated Hawkeye. It was the same then, it seemed to be an utter draw for hours, and they were so perfectly matched. That fight literally came down to one minor mistake by Mihawk, and Luffy was sure it would come down to that here. Zoro also remembered, Hawkeye made the tiniest of errors that day, and he had capitalized in a flash to win the title of World's Greatest Swordsman.

"Thirty-Six Pound Cannon!" Zoro unleashes his signature move at his own son.

Kohra quickly dives to avoid the tremendous force of his father's attack, rolling and leaping to his feet. Zoro is already almost upon him as Kohra gains firm footing. He manages to throw his father attack off just in time.

Luffy looks on in wonder as Kohra avoids the attack Zoro used to fell so many enemies before his very eyes, and sees that Zoro knew he would avoid it. He is impressed beyond words to see the young swordsman deflect his father's follow up strikes with such finesse, and knows that Zoro has lost. He got overly confident that Kohra wouldn't be able to recover in time.

Time has slowed to a crawl for Zoro, he swings his blades in horror of the mistake he made. How could he underestimate his own son? Why would Kohra fall for that trick in the most important fight of his life? He wouldn't, Zoro had trained him better than that. The seconds stretch to minutes for Zoro as he tries desperately to regain the early stalemate, knowing all hope is lost.

Kohra can't afford to not take advantage. He must remain absolutely focused to defeat the man who trained him. His father has made the fatal error; he dove in too quick and devoted too much to that last attack. In the last two swings Kohra has managed to widen the arc of his father's blocks. Kohra sees the opening, but what if his father is baiting him here. If he is and Kohra fall for it, there will be no second chance, if he isn't then Kohra will have defeated his father.

Zoro can hardly believe what happened, Kohra has managed to move inside his defenses, the battle is lost, and he can do nothing about it. Zoro leaps backward in an attempt to avoid the final blow.

Luffy watches as Kohra knocks Zoro's blades out of the way. He jumps up with excitement as Zoro desperately leaps back. He shouts triumphantly as Kohra follows through leaping after his father and slashing his chest with the blunt side of his blade. Kohra has won.

Kohra stares at his father, stunned, hardly able to believe he had won. Zoro steps up to his son and bows. "Son, nothing could make me prouder than to say that you are now the greatest swordsman in the world."

Luffy is amazed. "Oi, Zorro, do you realize that you are twice as fast as when you beat Hawkeye, and your son is faster than you?"

In tears, Kohra hugs his father, "thank you for training me to be the best."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dinner

Inside the castle Luffy is eating at a monstrous pace. Kohra stares in awe of his new captain's appetite. Zoro takes a long pull from a bottle of sake, burps, and wipes his chin with his sleeve. "So, Kohra, have you thought about that fruit?" Zoro asks, trying to sound like he isn't concerned.

Kohra sees straight through his father's mask. He knows Zoro is against him eating the Flame-Flame Fruit. "I think I am going to eat it," Kohra says this, attempting to add some conviction to his voice.

Zoro had expected this. What surprised him was the rashness with which his only son had decided. There was really no point in trying to talk him out of it though. Kohra would be in good hands, hopefully without any need to swim until someone was around to save him. His mind brought up images of all the times he had rescued his reckless captain over the years. "Well don't eat it til you have someone who can swim. With just you and Luffy on the boat…"

Luffy cut in, "Oi, Zoro, you worry too much. I wasn't going to let him eat it until six months into his training anyway."

"Training?" Kohra's face showed his confusion. "We aren't setting out to see?"

"Kohra, you have a power that few men know how to control properly. You can use Haki. I can too, but yours is stronger. Your willpower is incredible. In order to use it, you need to be trained. So when we leave we are going to an island near Amazon Lily, the same place Roger's first mate trained me. When you sail with the Pirate King, you have to be the best, and I'm going to make sure that you are."

Kohra understood and nodded. "How long will we be training for?"

"Most of a year, I told the rest of the crew to take a year off. I figure it will be another month before other pirates notice I'm gone. When we are done with your training there will be a lot of fights to reclaim territory. It should be fun. Shishishishi, it's been a while since I had to do any real fighting."

Kohra was a well-disciplined boy, but he was still a teenager, and the thought of going to the island of women excited him. The only girls he had ever talked with were Mom, Robin, Nami, and Chiminey. Robin and Nami were always teasing him about setting him up with Chiminey. His cheeks started to flush at the thought. He was happy to see his captain being busy with a hunk of Sea King meat.

Zoro wore a disgusted face as Luffy shoved a hunk of meat in his mouth. He finished his sake and said he was going to bed. As he walked back to his room he thought about his conversation with Luffy earlier that day. _He thinks my son is destined to be the next Pirate King? _He looked at the portrait hung over his bed; there he was with four year old Kohra on his back and Perona smiling at them both. He sighed with despair at the thought of explaining that their son had left with the most wanted pirate in the world to become the next King. Forget the couch; Perona would make him sleep in the yard.

Luffy finished the last of the food and patted his enlarged belly. "Ahh, I'm stuffed. So, Kohra, how's it feel?"

Kohra was unsure what he meant, "how does what feel?"

Luffy looked at his new nakama dumbfounded, "to be the best swordsman in the world?"

It finally hit home that Kohra was now the best, he hadn't been fighting against his father to earn the title, he had been fighting to join Luffy's crew. He hadn't even thought about anything else. "I honestly hadn't given it any thought. It feels good though." Luffy chuckled at this.

"Well, let's get some sleep, we need to leave early tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Departing

The next day all three men woke with the rising sun. They made their way to the shore, each thinking of the struggles to come. Zoro looked at his son with pride, fighting back tears as he said goodbye. "Son, you cannot know how proud I am… Sixteen years old, and already at the top. You are going to set a new standard, someday, for what it means to be the best."

Kohra couldn't hold back his tears. He hugged his father tight. "Tell mom I love her, tell her not to worry."

"I want you to take this sword with you; it has always served me well." Zoro said this as he presented Shusui to his son. "I won Shusui when I defeated a famous samurai; it is a blade worthy of the greatest swordsman and no one else. I also think you are capable of wielding Yoru now."

Tears streamed from Kohra's eyes as he bowed to his father. Accepting this legendary sword. Kohra now had two of his father's favorite swords (having received the cursed blade, Sandai Kitetsu, on his fourteenth birthday). Using those for Two Sword Style, and Yoru for One Sword Style he would honor both of the men who trained him in this noble art.

Luffy watched this touching scene a little annoyed that they were taking so long. When they were done he exclaimed, "Yosh!" "Let's set sail and get away from this island before the Sea Kings wake up. So long Zoro!"

With that the Pirate King unfurled the sail. The greatest swordsman alive looked back on the island on which he had been raised excited about all the stories he would have for his father the next time he came here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: One Last Swim

Terror, like he had never known. Kohra was sure he would be swallowed today. Luffy had thrown him into the ocean, this time without a sword. How was he supposed to catch a sea king without a blade? His captain and mentor had obviously gone crazy. "With Haki as strong as yours, a sea king should be no problem. You could tame one and ride it if you wanted to."

It had been six months since they arrived on the island of beasts. Kohra had proven himself to be a powerful warrior in that time. Most of the giant beasts Luffy had spent months struggling with during his training were terrified of the young swordsman. Luffy was proud of the progress his newest nakama was making, but he still had this fear about him. Luffy could sense it, and he knew it had to be overcome.

Kohra had been asking when he could eat the Flame-Flame Fruit for a couple weeks, and Luffy had finally come up with a plan for it. One last swim. Kohra only needed to find a sea king, and with his incredible Haki, get the giant serpent to accompany him back to the beach. Luffy knew this was well within the capabilities of his student, but only if Kohra didn't allow his fear to be more powerful than his will.

Kohra was sure Luffy wouldn't just say he had the power to tame a sea king, but how was he meant to do it. It wasn't as though he would have a lot of time to reason with it, it would dart out of the depths below him. Jaws wide, a hungry gleam in its eyes. In its element, it would be faster and stronger than him, and he didn't even have his sword. Haki is all well and good; Kohra could make his skin as hard as steel on a whim, but that would hardly help if he was swallowed. Think, think, what else could he do with his Haki? Luffy had said it would come to him on instinct, but what if it didn't? Luffy couldn't exactly jump in and save him. Kohra looked up at his captain. The rubber man sat on top of a cliff, wearing his trademark hat. Kohra wasn't sure how to interpret the look on the Pirate King's face. Was that excitement, or was he nervous?

Luffy looked on, worried now, thinking he might have just thrown his best friends son to his death. _He is letting his fear get the best of him, I hope this wasn't a mistake._ Luffy watched the light green hair bob with the waves. Luffy couldn't make out Kohra's face from here, but he could tell by the nervous way he was treading water, Kohra was scared. A shadow was rising from underneath Kohra now, the sea king was here, and Kohra would either live by will or die by fear.


End file.
